pyroknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Payload Requirments
Requirements Checklist Project Requirements 1). Autonomy: At least a portion of your payload must be autonomous. a. This means that your payload will have to perform certain Functions (see the functions section). 2). Environment: The mission is to Venus. a. Your specific environment at Venus will depend on the location of your science data collection (see environments section). b. Your payload must survive the specific environment that it will be exposed to on Venus, until you choose to end your mission. 3). Science: Your payload must perform science. a. This means that your payload will have a primary science objective, and will require science instruments (see science section). 4). Your payload will ride aboard a UAH-designed spacecraft. The three options are as follows: a. Orbiter b. Balloon c. Lander 5). Mass and Volume a. Your payload must be 5kg or less b. Your payload must fit within 44cm x 24cm x 28cm, when stowed on the spacecraft 6). Your payload must not harm the spacecraft Functional Requirements There are six (6) primary functions that every payload must do: 1. What are the ways that your payload can deploy? What is required to do this/these? Our payload can drop from the lander once it has landed or once it has landed it will descend of the lander using a small rocket . 2. What are the ways your payload can measure (or make measurements)? What is required to do this/these? Our payload can take the temperature with the usage of a thermocouple, moisture readings with the usage of a moisture sensor, and camera to get a view of the surface of Venus. 3. What are the ways your payload can collect data? What is required to do this/these? Our payload collects data by sending information to the information storage area which requires a 20 gigabyte flash drive. 4. What are the ways your payload can send/transmit data? What is required to do this/these? Our robot transmits data with a heat resistant antenna and it moves the information from the flash drive to the lander and then the orbiter when the lander dies. 5. What are the ways your payload can provide power? What is required to do this/these? Our payload will run on an alternator and one of the robots will have a battery as well as an alternator so it can start up the other robot if it runs out of power. 6. What are the ways your payload can house its instruments? What is required to do this/these? Our Housing will have an outer layer of carbon-carbon and have insulation on the inside so that the instruments will have a working environment. Environmental Requirements 1. Where, exactly, will your payload be? Our payload will be at the equator where the lander lands and we will move away from it. a. Will you payload be outside the Venus atmosphere?No b. Will you payload be in the Venus atmosphere? If so, what altitude(s)? Yes we will be at the surface of Venus. c. Will your payload be nearer to the equator or to the poles? Which pole? Our payload will be near the equator. d. Will your payload be on or near the surface of Venus? We will be on the surface of Venus. e. Will your payload be exposed to any surface or atmospheric anomaly? (for example, a hurricane or volcano)? We will experience a volcano. 2. What temperatures do you expect your payload will experience? 462 degrees Celsius 3. What pressures do you expect your payload to experience? We will be experience 1410 PSI 4. What levels of radiation do you expect your payload to experience? We will experience 5. Will your payload experience any harmful substances (e.g., acids)? Our payload will experience lava. 6. What wind speeds will your payload experience? We will experience 10 kph. 7. Will your payload experience any g-loading? If so, how much? None Science Requirements 1. What instruments will your payload have? Our payload will have a Thermometer, Moisture sensor, and a Camera. 2. For each instrument: a. What is the instrument’s mass? The thermometer has a mass of 0.4082331 Kg. The Moisture sensor has a mass of 0.544311 kg. The Camera has a mass of .88 Kg. b. How much power does the instrument require? The thermometer requires 60 w. The Moisture sensor requires 1408.75 w. The Camera requires 23400 w. c. How much data does the instrument create? The thermometer creates 3 bytes per minute. The moisture sensor creates 1 byte per minute. The camera creates 5.1 megapixels per minute. d. How long will you use the instrument (total lifetime)? The thermometer has a lifetime of 100+ hrs. The Moisture sensor has a lifetime of 1 Year. The Camera has a lifetime of 4+ hrs. e. If you turn the instrument off-and-on, how long is the instrument “off”? The Thermometer is off for 167.585, the Moisture Sensor is off for 167.59, the Thermal Camera is off after one week, and the Heat Resistant light is off after one week. f. If you turn the instrument off-and-on, how long is the instrument “on”? The Thermometer is on for 1.5 min, the Moisture Sensor is on for 1 min., the Thermal Camera is on for one week, and the Heat Resistant Light is on for one week. g. Does this instrument need to “touch” anything (for example, the atmosphere, the surface, etc)? The thermometer needs to be touching the air in order to get a accurate reading of the temperature. The moisture sensor needs to be touching the ground or the air to take the measurements. The camera does not need to touch the air or surface of Venus. h. How large is the instrument (dimensions)? The thermometer is i. Does your instrument have a field-of-view? If so, what? Yes the camera has a field of view and the field of view is 40 degrees X 34 degrees. the rest of the instruments don't need field of view.